Paying the Price
by yamiduke13
Summary: Ryou knew there was a price he would have to pay. He just hadn't realized what it would be.


I do not own Yugioh

He was really beginning to wonder about the intelligence of this plan but he was already standing in front of the door and there was no way he was chickening out now. Ryou frown is a little annoyed and he runs his fingers through his white hair before he rings the doorbell and waits. Soon enough the door opens to a butler of all things and he has to smile amused before he bows his head politely in greeting.

"I would like to speak with Kaiba please." Even after everything that had happened in his life he knew being polite could only help his cause and the butler nods, gets his name, and then leaves to inform Kaiba of his presence. Of course Ryou is left standing at the door shifting his weight and going over what he plans to say in his mind.

"What do you want?" Kaiba announces his arrival with a scorn filled question and Ryou glances up at him and blinks. He knew in his head it would be different; after all he was coming to ask for a favor on the weekend and at Kaiba's home no less but he still was not expecting Kaiba to look so natural. He was wearing jeans and a blue silk shirt and his hair was a little mussed up as if he hadn't bothered doing anything with it. Ryou blinks slowly before angling his head up to meet Kaiba's pale blue eyes and smiles.

"I have a favour I need to ask you." Immediately Kaiba scoffs and if possible there is even more distaste in his eyes now.

"Why would I do anything for you? I barely know you." Ryou nods and smiles, he had accepted this. Now was going to be the hard part though.

"I need a place to…stay for a little bit; to get away from Bakura. You are the last person he will expect and even if he does figure it out; you actually pose a challenge." Ryou hides his amusement as Kaiba merely raises an eyebrow. He acts bored but Ryou can see the smugness that comes from knowing he is better than other people.

"What's in it for me?" He rests his hand on the backpack in front of him and smiles.

"I can pay you." He frowns then when Kaiba chuckles and shifts his weight to lean against the door frame.

"I don't need more money so unless you can offer me something I don't already have the answer is no." Ryou frowns as he meets Kaiba's amused eyes and then realises something. Not only are his eyes amused but they are smug. The bastard knows that there is nothing Ryou can offer him…or at least he thinks he knows. Ryou still has a trick up his sleeve though and it will either get him what he wants or completely alienate Kaiba from him forever.

"Alright." Kaiba raises his eyebrow at the one word and Ryou chuckles. "Why don't you let me in and I will show you what I will pay you with." To his amusement Kaiba immediately narrows his eyes.

"Why not show me here?"

"It's valuable. I don't want anyone else to know I have it." Ryou has to bite his lip so he won't snicker as he sees the immediate curiosity in Kaiba's blue eyes. Ryou is sure there is a war going on in his mind; after all he could be bluffing and Kaiba is aware of that but on the other hand he actually might have something rare. He waits in silence for a moment but finally Kaiba inclines his head towards him and steps to the side letting him enter. Ryou follows after the taller man as he leads him into a study and shuts the door.

"Now what do you have to offer?" Ryou smiles up at him and moves swiftly. Within seconds of the question being asked he is in the millionare's personal space and his hands are unbuttoning his jeans. He keeps his eyes on the icy ones above him and notices them narrow slightly though the man doesn't try to push him away. That is all the permission Ryou needs and he drops to his knees at the same time as he slides the pants down. Seto's dick is still limp but it hardens slightly as Ryou runs his fingers over it and it only takes a couple swipes of his tongue up and down the shaft for it to harden all the way. He leans in closer to take Kaiba's length fully into his mouth and swirls his tongue around the head. He hears Kaiba take in a breath at that and he smirks around the dick in his mouth. He is mildly impressed as that is the only noise he has made so far. Ryou has full faith in his abilities though and knows he will have him groaning by the end.

He moves his fingers to stroke the stoic man's balls as he starts sliding his mouth up and down his dick. He flicks his eyes up to see that Kaiba is watching him with lust starting to cloud his eyes and he swallows; deep throating him. He has to admit that the sight of Kaiba leaning his head back and groaning loudly is incredibly sexy and he works harder to keep the groans and moans coming. Eventually he feels Kaiba tense as he cums down his throat and Ryou takes the extra moment it requires to clean the man with his tongue. To his amusement he can feel Kaiba's dick twitching as though it wants to be hard again but Ryou just zips him back up and stands to meet the millionaires gaze. There is a heavy silence for a while as they just stare at each other but finally Kaiba nods curtly.

"You can stay. I will expect you to pay the price often though." The man doesn't give Ryou the chance to respond and just sweeps out of the room leaving Ryou standing there with his own aching erection.

XXXXX

This was an art trade for someone on Deviant art. I hope you all enjoy it. Reviews=love.


End file.
